Poweinean
Classification The Poweinean language is a Northern Novorsian language spoken by around 200 million people. Along with the other Northern Novorsian languages, Poweinean is a descendant of Old Norvorsian. However, base on the fact that the home of Poweinean, Kingdom of Tryndameria is far away from the rest Norvorsian languages from the Norvorsian languages, experts have suggested that Poweinean should belong to its own language sub-family, the Coastal Novorsian''Bassiel, R. (987). Al Suschestre De Al Linguafamilie Novo El Kosstale Novourozayan. ''Bigtopyan Zystreych Linguasticue 23, ''3-9. However, the majority of the researchers are still categorize Poweinean as a Northern Novorsian language. Compare to other languages are spoken in the nearby region, Poweinean is considered the youngest language. It is believed that the Poweinean is formed when the first Norvosian, or ''Freljordians, ''conquered Tryndameria in the late 4th century A.E. However, the milestone that set Poweinean apart from the other Freljordian language is the adoption of the Latin Alphabets in 7th century, by the legendary king Carlos II from the House of Trynomecial. Follow by the adoption of writing system, the Poweinean experienced the ''Great Shift in the late 7th century. The language introduced many foreign loan words from the nearby Estarians, Celts and Bigtopians. The pronunciation of many words are also changed Bassiel, R.; Koszeyl, J.C. (989). Al Suschestre De Al Fonostikya Estuinysie Tryndamerio Freytu Bats "Al Zybret Largre". Bigtopyan Zystreych Linguasticue 31, 7-29. Followed by the colonization of Casini Islands and Schetswenschen, many new words and grammatical rules were added in during the late 9th century. The most notable was the introduce of Possessive Preposition Descending Rule from the native Casinian language. Orthography Alphabet System Nowadays, Poweinean is written in Estariyy Alphabet System ''(also called Latin alphabet on the Earth). Syntax Modern Poweinean syntax language is moderately analytic. It has developed features such as modal verbs and word order as resources for conveying meaning. Auxiliary verbs mark constructions such as questions, negative polarity, the passive voice and progressive aspect. Word Classes Like most languages, Poweinean classifies most of its lexicon into four word classes: verbs, nouns, adjectives, and adverbs. These are "open" classes, in the sense that they readily accept new members, by coinage, borrowing, or compounding. Interjections form a smaller open class. There are also several small closed classes, such as pronouns, prepositions, articles, demonstratives, numerals, and conjunctions. Spacing Generally, a space is inserted '''after '''a punctuation mark (include but not limited to , . ; : ! % ? ). The commas and periods should go into the brackets and the quotation marks; however, in some cases where inserts an comma or period into brackets or quotation marks could cause confusions (as the example showed above in the first row of the article), punctuation marks can go after them. Capitalisation The letters in Poweinean have capital and lower cases. Here are some situations where only the '''first letter of the word '''should be capitalised in the sentence. # The first word of a sentence. # Proper Nouns. # Pronoun that refers to a person. # Single letter that refer to a grade, sorting number or name abbreviation. Here are some situations that '''every first letter of every words' should be capitalised. # Title of a article, report, news. # When referring the name of a book, movie, law in the sentence. Verb After Noun Subject After Verb # Interrogative Sentence: where the verb is moved to the first of the sentence and the subject follows it, as Are they in English. Use a hyphen between verb and subject. V-S. Notices the hyphen between the verb and the subject. Object After Verb # When there is a transitive verb and the target is a pronoun, use a hyphen between verb and the pronoun. V-O # To mark passive action. V O. Notices that there is a space between the verb and the subject. # Indicating the source or provenance of someone or something, as the preposition from in English. V O Verb Before Noun The sentences which are not identified into the categories in the previous paragraph follow SVO structure in Poweinean. Position of Adjectives All adjectives are after the noun they modified. When there is more than one adjectives to describe a object, the adjectives are placed in order as shown below. Position of Adverbs The depends to some extent upon the type of adverb and the word that it is modifying. # Adverbs that modify a verb are placed after the verb. # Adverbs which modify adjectives or other adverbs are placed in front of the word they modify. # Adverbs of frequency are placed after the verb. # Adverbs of time which refer to specific days (today, yesterday) can only be placed at the beginning (with a comma behind it) or end of the sentence. Grammar Article Traditionally in Poweinean, an article is usually considered to be a type of adjective. It is also possible for articles to be part of another part of speech category such as a determiner, an Poweinean part of speech category that combines articles and demonstratives such as dis (this) and tu (that). In Poweinean, every common noun, with some exceptions, is expressed with a certain definiteness (e.g. definite or indefinite) and number (singular or plural). Every noun must be accompanied by the article, if any, corresponding to its definiteness, and the lack of an article (considered a zero ''article) itself specifies a certain definiteness. Nouns *When there is a vowel in the end of the root word, the ''i ''is dismissed. i.e. ''ëxènsé ⇒ ëxènséum. When the root word is end in a; the ending of plural form becomes simply ''-as '' Possessive Constructions Possession can be expressed either by the possessive enclitic hen , or by the preposition el, ''which has to follow the ''Possessive Preposition Descending Rule. Historically the hen possessive has been used for animate nouns, whereas the el possessive has been reserved for inanimate nouns. Today this distinction is less clear, and many speakers use hen also with inanimates. Orthographically the possessive hen is separated from the noun root with an space, possessive hen ''should not be treated as a separate word from the root. Possessive Preposition Descending Rule The Possessive Preposition descends by its position in a sentence. For Example: * '''A' el B''': '''B owns A'''. * '''A de B''' el '''C: B''' owns '''A; C''' owns '''B and its lower possessions (A''' in this case). * '''A de B''' el '''C die D''': '''B owns A'''; '''C owns B''' and its lower possessions ('''A in this case). ; D''' owns '''C and its lower possessions (A''' and '''B in this case). Demonyms Poweinean uses prefixes and suffixes to identify demonyms. Note that when expressing local resident(s) from a certain region, the first letter in root word must be capitalized (e.g. citiFrancais), even if the word itself is in the first of the sentence (e.g. CitiFrancais). Here is some examples of demonyms: * Local object: express something in the region, e.g. a car in Japan:'' tuirie citiNippon'' * Adjective: express something from the region, e.g. a Japan-made car in Canada: tuirie Nipponska en Canadien * Influenced: express something that is/are inspired by the region, e.g. Japanese food in America:'' Nipponsphon alimentoum. Note that the object is considered "influenced" by the region if it is not come from nor in the region; the Japanese food in America is not made in Japan, nor '''in' Japan. Verb Poweinean verbs conjugate according to its tense and person. There are three persons (first, second, third and omniscient). The six fused tense-aspects are: * present simple- actions according at the time of speech. * present continuing - actions continuing in the present. * present perfect - actions completed rightly when the time of speech. * past simple - actions according at the time of speech was in the past. * past continuing- actions continuing in the past. * past perfect - actions completed by the past. * future simple - events occurring in the future . * future continuing- actions continuing in the future. * future perfect - actions completed by a point in the future. * Stand alone if the verb starts with a consonant. e.g. le spise = is eating .If the following verb start with a vowel, use prefix d'''-. e.g. l'ëdreich'' = is looking. ** Stand alone if the verb starts with a consonant. e.g. la spise = will eat .If the following verb start with a vowel, use las'-. e.g. las'ëdreich = will look. Auxiliary Verbs In Poweinean grammar, certain verb forms are classified as auxiliary verbs. Exact definitions of this term vary; an auxiliary verb is generally conceived as one with little semantic meaning of its own, which modifies the meaning of another verb with which it co-occurs. In Poweinean verbs are often classed as auxiliaries on the basis of certain grammatical properties, particularly as regards their syntax – primarily whether they participate in subject–auxiliary inversion. An auxiliary verb is most generally understood as a verb that "helps" another verb by adding grammatical information to it. They are excluded from the verb conjugation tenses rules. The following are examples of sentences containing the above types of auxiliary verbs: :: Net you want tea? :: Les he given his all? :: It avea destroyed. :: Ré 'it destroyed? However the above understanding of auxiliary verbs is not always strictly adhered to in the literature, particularly in the case of forms of the verb ''be, which may be called auxiliaries even when they do not accompany another verb. Other approaches to defining auxiliary verbs are described in the following sections. Adjuncts Basic of Adjective and Adverbs In Poweinean, adjective and adverbs are interchangeable. Degree of Comparison The Poweinean language has 2 degree of comparison. Uses comparative to comparing two or more similar objects; uses superlative to express the one which has the greatest value in comparison. Note for the ease of pronunciation adjuncts more than 3 syllables have special words before them indicating the comparisons instead of adding prefix/suffixes Pronouns Prepositions and Postpositions '''Prepositions and postpositions, together called adpositions, are a class of words that express spatial or temporal relations (as in, under, towards, before ''in English) or marking various semantic roles (as ''of, for ''in English). A preposition or postposition typically combines with a noun or pronoun, or more generally a noun phrase, this being called its object. A preposition comes before its object; a postposition comes after its object. Poweinean generally has prepositions rather than postpositions – words such as ''a(n), falie, eco and of precede their objects, as in an Angloe, falie desco-officio, eco ols scentsña, el Romursary. '' Vocabulary Poweinean forms new words from existing words or roots in its vocabulary through a variety of processes. One of the most productive processes in Poweinean is conversion: using a word with a different grammatical role; for example using a noun as a verb or a verb as a noun. Another productive word-formation process is nominal compounding, producing compound words such as ''alimentischröster ''or reigenaufenbrausier.'' A process more common in Parasquilay than in Novosquilay, but still productive in Novosquilay, is the use of derivational suffixes and suffixes(özzer-, -tie , -timi) to derive new words from existing words or stems. Another active word-formation process in Poweinean is acronyms, words formed by pronouncing as a single word abbreviations of longer phrases (e.g''. CDSLP, uprinediyy''). Borrowing words from other language is also a common ways of adding new ideas into the language. Numerals In the word forms of numbers above 10, the units are stated before the tens, so 21 is rendered ols-deca scent, literally "one and two tens". The word twenty ols-deca ''is the sufffix ''deca, which means ten, combine with the the word'' ols'' 2. Ordinal numeral in general are added ''-tine at the last digit of the numeral. Military numerals are usually uses in military or hospital, where expressing numbers quickly and without-confusion is necessary. Military numerals are not formal and it is not suggested to spell out in a piece of writing. Lexicon Example Text THE UNIVERSAL DECLARATION OF HUMAN RIGHTS ''Al-Traytié el Stoire de Renas 1. All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. Ren el morael les borne paréil en diginitus und stoire. Seen les endow y medèl und moralis und devreit avea a ren en paréil el thanks de soyuz. Category:Languages __FORCETOC__ __INDEX__